


Mistake

by louisethatcher5



Series: Bruise One Shots [3]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisethatcher5/pseuds/louisethatcher5
Summary: Jay and Cole finish up training and are getting ready in the changing rooms but things don't exactly go as planned
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker
Series: Bruise One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157765
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after season 9

The ninja just finished up a long day of training and were heading into the changing rooms to get out of their training clothes. It was around 7pm, Zane was cooking dinner, and the rest of the ninja were in the living room after getting changed. Kai was setting up a movie for them to watch. Jay and Cole, however, had decided to stay outside for extra training.

"Take that!" Jay shouted, "And that!"

The lightning ninja was busy fighting the dummy with his powers. Cole was grabbing a drink of cold water from his black water bottle that was left at the side of the training area. Cole glanced over at his best friend. Jay had pretty much fried it's insides.

"Dude, you've killed the thing, give it a break," Cole laughed.

Jay sighed and turned to face him.

"I know but..." He began, "Nevermind."

"But what? Come on, tell me," Cole teased, "I'm the only one around. I can keep a secret."

Jay smiled, "No you can't."

"And how would you know that?" Cole folded his arms.

Jay replayed the time Cole had told the ninja team about his wishes with Nadakhan and the future reflection in his head. After that, he knew that the master of earth couldn't be trusted.

Jay sighed, "Do you promise to keep it a secret?"

"Of course," Cole nodded.

"Okay," Jay headed over to him and sat down on a wooden step. Cole sat beside him.

"I know that I'm seen as the weakest ninja, which is why I'm trying my hardest to get better. Then I'll be chosen for missions, won't be overlooked by--" Jay explained.

"I don't think you're the weakest," Cole cut in.

Jay frowned, "You don't?"

"No. In fact, I think you're one of the strongest," Cole smiled.

"Why?" Jay wondered.

"You've been through a lot but you're still able to stay positive. Plus, you make bad situations seem better than they are with your jokes and persistent dramatic reactions," Cole replied.

Jay smiled a little.

"I think you're overlooking _yourself_ , Jay. You need to believe in yourself a little more," Cole told him.

Jay nodded. Cole was right. Jay always saw himself as annoying, dramatic and a complete waste of space. He needed to believe in himself. Have some more self-confidence.

"You're right. I don't know what I was thinking," Jay responded.

"Come on, it's almost dinner time. We should head in and get changed," Cole reassured him. He nudged Jay in the arm before heading inside. Jay sat there for another few moments.

Cole was always there for him, whether they were at a disagreement or not. Cole was like his brother. Jay knew that's how Cole saw it anyway. Jay didn't know how he felt. It was complicated.

Jay slowly got up and made his way to the changing rooms. Cole was busy getting his clothes sorted out. He had already put his jeans on. He always wore a black tank top underneath his ninja gi. It looked rather tight as his muscles stood out quite clearly. It made him seem more buff than he was. Jay glanced over at him with a smile. Cole waved at him as he entered the room.

Jay wandered over to his stuff, which were on the other side of the room. He couldn't stop thinking about Cole.

After a minute, Jay glanced back over at Cole, who's top was now off. Jay quickly looked him up and down.

"I saw that. You just checked me out," Cole teased.

Jay quickly looked away.

"I did not!" He exclaimed.

Cole laughed. Jay felt his face burn up. He had never been more embarrassed in his life.

"Chill, I was kidding," Cole smiled.

"Right," Jay nodded, calming down a bit.

"Unless..." He grinned.

"I wasn't checking you out!" Jay exclaimed as he put his jeans on.

Cole laughed again. Jay smiled. He loved being able to mess around with him.

Cole glanced over at his best friend.

"Have you been working out?" Cole raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Jay seemed alarmed.

"Just asking. You look better than the last time I saw you shirtless," Cole smirked.

Jay choked on his own saliva, "What? Um... I suppose."

"Looking good, bro," Cole told him.

"T-thanks," Jay blushed slightly.

Cole giggled, "Are you blushing?"

"Leave me alone!" Jay whined.

Cole laughed even harder. Jay speedily put his white shirt on. Cole wandered over to him.

"Calm down," Cole told him with a smirk.

Jay didn't say anything. He turned around to see his best friend stood directly behind him. It made him nervous. Cole raised his arm and pressed it against the wall, Jay trapped between him and the wall. Jay blushed even harder. Cole looked at him with a stern look.

Without thinking, Jay leaned in slowly, confusing Cole. Just as their lips were about to touch, Cole stepped back.

"What are you doing?!" Cole exclaimed.

Jay began to panic, "I-- uh--"

"You have a girlfriend, Jay!" Cole frowned.

"I know, I just-- ugh!" Jay buried his head in his hands.

He loved Nya but the way he felt about Cole... it was different. It felt like so much more.

"You can't just try and kiss me like that Jay! Nya going behind your back with me was bad, but kissing someone else...?!" Cole shouted.

"I'm sorry! It was a mistake! I don't know what I was thinking..." Jay sighed.

He had gotten the wrong idea and now he had to pay. Great.

Cole grabbed Jay's wrist and pulled him towards him. He placed one hand on Jay's waist and another on the back of his head and pulled him in. Cole pressed his lips against Jay's.

Jay felt butterflies in his stomach... but he was happy. He was much happier than he was with Nya.

They pulled apart, Jay smiled a little. Cole pulled him into a hug.

"I love you buddy," Cole told him.

"I love you too, Cole," Jay hugged him tighter.

"What do we do about Nya?" Cole wondered.

"I don't know... just as long as I have you," Jay replied with a smile.

He finally felt complete.


End file.
